Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto
Character Name: Yamamoto Genryusai / Head Captain / Captain Commander / The strongest Shinigami Universe Name: '''Bleach '''Status in regards to the plot: Antihero Tier in the series: Top tier, likely higher with his Bankai Gender: '''Male '''Powers and Abilites: '''Super strength, durability, speed, shunpo and kido master (easily cast one of the strongest spell without chant but still remain its full-powers), master swordmanship specialist, immense reiatsu and control, hand-to-hand combat expert, fire manipulation '''Destructive Capability: '''At least town level+ (his strongest attack was stated by Aizen to be a citybuster just after Wonderweiss released it, and should much more higher than that if he using Bankai) '''Speed: Hypersonic+ (without a doubt, a double digit mach as he easily blitz Ukitake and Kyoraku despite they already have a headstart with suprised advantage, even arrived to their destination without being noticed, and waiting for them for a while Jushiro Ukitake able to bilitz a nearly double digit mach fighter like Byakuya and Shunsui Kyoraku able to fight even on term with Coyote Starkk without much trouble) Intelligence: '''Over two millenia experience as a teacher and warrior, along with being the commander of the entire Gotei 13. Skilled swordsman (likely master level). Capable of quickly adjusting to new developments and making quick decisions accordingly. Was able to predict Aizen attacking before the expected time, and thought to use a fake Karakura town to allow his forces to fight at full strength '''Stamina: At least superhuman+ (still able to use a high level kido even he is in half dead state) Durability: '''At least town level+ (tank an attack can destroy an area that many times far larger than Karakura Town, he take all of them in a point blank, with his entire body without losing any parts or using Shikai, only bare hand and he still capable perform, surive a No.96 Kido Spell in a half-dead state) '''Race: '''Elder Shinigami '''Occupation: '''The Commader of Gotei 13 / Head Captain '''Range: '''At least serveral of meters to a few kilometers '''Weakness: Lost his arm in the last arc. Unknown if he got it restored by Orihime or someone. Otherwise none Accurary: '''Can't calc due massive destructive power '''Standard Equipment: ''Ryujin Jakka'' (his Zanpakutou and the so called "Strongest Zanpakutou) Noteable Techiniques/Attacks: - Ryujin Jakka: This is the name of his sword. Its release command is "Reduce All Creation to Ash". - Number One: Nadegiri: This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. - Blazing Fortress: This technique creates an immense wall of flame that surrounds the target and then forms a huge contained sphere of flame in which to imprison enemies. It is shown to be immensely powerful as it was capable of imprisoning Aizen, Gin and Tousen for a significant amount of time. - Ennetsu Jigoku (The Flames of Hell): This ability creates seven or more immense pillars of flame that surround an area. The intent of this technique is to trap the opponent in the caged inferno and destroy him. The power of this technique is lethal enough to destroy everyone caught in its vicinity, even Yamamoto himself. Seems to require extensive prep. - Soukotsu (Double Bone): Yamamoto forces both fists into the torso of the opponent simultaneously. - Hado 96: Ittō Kasō (Single Blade Cremation): Causes a huge pillar of fire to erupt from the ground in the shape of the tip of a katana, though it will cost him an arm. Other: You can tell that he is the equivalent of Whitebeard aka his Bleach counterpart. He might be one of most interesting character of Bleach like Mayuri. Also, his muscle > you...very easy. Battle History in The Arena: Category:Character Profile Category:Character Profile/Bleach